Fathers
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Batman intervenes during the events of Apprentice Part One, cares for his son after he receives a severe injury, and in doing so heals the rift that drove them apart.


"Who knows? I may even become like a father to you."

Rage, pure and undiluted, ripped through Robin's body. The only man who he considered his father was thousands of miles away. At that moment, all he wanted was Bruce. He held onto his image of him, as he growled,

"I already have a father."

Bats flew overhead, accentuating his point.

Not long after, when he stole the thermal blaster, Robin returned, determined to quit his work with his foe and get back to his friends.

Unbeknownst to him, Batman was watching from the shadows. He now understood what was happening from a much clearer standpoint. After his son had robbed him, he had gone to Jump to see what was really going on. Despite their rift, he knew that his son would never steal from him or anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. He did not interfere with what he was seeing now. He knew his son could handle himself. It didn't make watching Slade torment his son any easier.

"I made you my apprentice." Slade hissed, "All my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But the only thing you care about is your worthless little friends! If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them."

As much as he wanted to defy him, he knew his friends would suffer for it. It wasn't fair. His steely resolve crumbled.

"Don't. I'll do whatever you say."

"Good boy. And, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master."

The word "Master" did it. He didn't care that Robin could handle himself. No one spoke to his son like that and lived to tell the tale. Before either Slade or Robin knew what was happening, a black gauntleted fist was slamming into Slade's face. Robin smirked. He knew Bruce would be there for him in his hour of need, even when they were fighting. Before he could do anything else, Slade bashed him in the head with a metal pole, leaving him to battle the infamous Batman on his own. When the titans arrived, they were prepared fight only to find their leader bleeding heavily on the ground. They joined the fight and quickly brought him down.

Batman raced to his son's side as soon as Slade was incapacitated. Robin, drunk with pain and quickly bleeding out, smiled slightly, not knowing his friends were there, only seeing the familiar cowled face of his father.

"Hey, Dad."

Batman made sure that no one but Dick could see the smile on his face. He quickly set about caring for Dick's head wound before he went unconscious or worse.

"You have to stay awake." Bruce pressed, tending to the wound. He instructed the Titans to get the paramedics. Dick tried to keep his eyes locked on his father's face, but the darkness was encroaching fast.

"Please..." He begged. "Let me sleep."

"Robin, you can't go to sleep." His voice was patient but urgent. "If you do you might not wake up."

He heard the words, but his mind couldn't make sense of them. There was only pain and the darkness looking to claim him. The confusion in his mind thickened. What was happening? He was only vaguely aware that he was being carried. His hand brushed the ground a few times, but he didn't notice it. He wasn't sure if he would make it this time. He'd survived countless other injuries, but this time he felt doubt. He would let his guard down for what could possibly be the last time.

"Daddy... Please..." His voice was small, just like when he had called for Bruce as a child. If Batman hadn't been so propelled to get his son medical attention he would have stopped dead in his tracks. Dick had called him that often as a child but never in public, and certainly not while in uniform. It made his hair stand on end.

"You'll be okay, Dickie." He promised, only loud enough so that his son could hear. Dick smiled a dreamy, half-lucid grin at his adoptive father.

The paramedics arrived, and Batman rushed his son into the back of the truck.

"Stay awake, Robin. You have to stay awake." His voice was firm and unyielding.

"How much Longer?" He was exhausted from keeping the blackness at bay.

"Not very long. Just keep your eyes on me."

Robin did as he was told, but consciousness was becoming a hazy reality.

"Tell me about your team." Bruce asked, hoping to keep his mind occupied. But Robin's mind was far away, locked in the past. His life flashed before him in snippets. His life at the circus, his parents death, his adoption by Bruce, becoming Robin, his falling out with Batman, moving to jump, forming the Titans, his life with his friends, and his enmity with Slade. All of it flew by him in a rush. He was so disoriented that it was unnerving. Quickly, he felt fear course through him, even though he had no reason to be afraid. Bruce noticed the change in his demeanor and reached out to squeeze his hand. It was at that point that they became more father and son than mentor and prodigy. He knew his son was no push over, but he could see that Dick needed Bruce, not Batman at the moment.

Although Dick was incredibly frightened, he could sense his father's presence nearby, and it calmed him immensely. The fear helped keep him awake and kept his senses honed.

When they arrived at the hospital, Batman asked for a private room for his partner. They obliged. When they were completely alone after hours of tests and bandaging, Batman replaced his cold demeanor with the warm persona he had made for his son.

"Dick? Can you hear me?"

"Daddy?" He asked, confused.

"I'm here, Dickie."

He smiled. So Batman hadn't been a figment of his pain-riddled imagination. "You do care."

"Just because we fought doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. You're my son first and foremost. You're my partner second."

Dick smirked ironically. "Partner? Now you call me your partner?"

"I always considered you my partner, Dick, even though I might not have always acted like it."

There was a long beat of silence.

"Do you really mean that?"

"You know I never say what I don't mean."

Dick paused. "Yeah. I guess so."

"You'll always be my son, Dick. No matter what else changes, that never will."

His son smiled at him. "You're always there when I need you."

"It's what we do."

They shared a smile, then looked at each other. For a moment, it was like the masks were off, and they were just Bruce and Dick.

"You should swing by and visit sometime." Bruce said, smiling a little. Dick smiled in return.

"I'll try and keep in touch better. I miss you and Alfred."

Bruce smiled. "Alfred misses you too."

The _as do I_ was left unspoken, as they preferred it.

Batman was back as soon as the Titans entered. They said a silent goodbye to each other. He stayed behind only a moment longer, smiling ever so slightly.

He had trained his son well.


End file.
